Diva's Revolution: Roadblock
by TSFiction19
Summary: The Bellas are taking credit for the so-called Divas Revolution. Lita, Trish, Ivory and a few other legendary women wrestlers from days gone by have a differing opinion.


Lisa Moretti bounced around with nervous energy as she dialed the number on her phone.

"Come on, Nora... pick up the phone!", she thought to herself as she listened to the repeated ringing.

Finally, there was the sound of the phone being picked up and Lisa, better known to the world at large as former WWE Superstar "Ivory" smiled broadly as the voice on the other end said, "Hello".

"Nora, this is Lisa... How you doing girl", Ivory belted out.

After a few minutes of small talk and casual conversation, Ivory finally decided to get to the point.

"Remember when we did that 'Dinner for Three' thing for the Network with Dusey (Madusa)?", Ivory asked. "Well, that got me to thinking..."

"Let me guess", Nora, also known as former WWE Superstar Molly Holly, replied.

Ivory could feel and sense the big smile that was most likely covering Nora's face.

"You want to get back in the ring and give those so-called Divas a butt whooping, right?"

"Have you watched RAW lately?", Ivory asked. "The new girls like Charlotte, Sasha, Paige and Becky Lynch are great and Nattie is incredible as always, but the Bellas? Alicia? Naomi? Her finisher is to hit people with her ass! It's crazy stupid!"

"But that's what Vince likes and Vince wants?", Nora explained. "And everyone knows why the Bellas are the top women, right?"

"The same reason we kept having to put over Sable and Debra back in the day", Ivory laughed. "Tits, ass and who they're laying down with!"

"There is no way that Vince is going to let you or I or Dusey get into the ring with his pet Barbie Dolls", Molly added.

"I don't know", Ivory said. "The ratings are on a major downslide right now and they need to do something to spike things up. Besides, I'm thinking about calling Steph or Hunter and going that route instead."

"Just what exactly are you thinking?", Nora asked.

"Well, they need something special to get a ratings spike and create a stir. I wouldn't mind one more nice paycheck from the company, plus a chance to smack some of those Barbie-doll's around. And Survivor Series is coming up in a few months."

"And you're thinking maybe a match with a group of lady wrestlers like you and I against a group of the current WWE Divas, right?"

"Yep", Ivory laughed. "It would be fun and good for all of us. And how does Steph like to say it? It would be best for business!"

"It would be fun, but they're not going to do anything with wrestlers like you and I", Nora explained. "It'd have to be Lita or Trish or someone like that. You and I weren't high enough on the food chain."

"Well, isn't Lita working with them again now?", Ivory asked.

"I think so", Nora said. "Someone told me that she's working as an agent for the main roster and helping out at NXT too."

"I'll give her a call first and see what she thinks", Ivory said. "Maybe she can get Trish on board too and then we can present it to Vince and Steph."

"That's a good idea", Nora agreed.

"So if we can get something arranged and maybe get booked in an angle with the so-called Divas, are you interested and in?", Ivory asked.

"For sure", Nora laughed. "Count me in!"

*** BrEaK ***

From there, things progressed quickly. Ivory called Lita, who then called Trish Stratus and then approached Stephanie. Stephanie kind of rolled her eyes at first, but quickly warmed up to the idea of a "Wrestlers versus Divas" elimination style match at the Survivor Series. Stephanie presented the idea to her father, Vince McMahon and while reluctant at first, began to think about the opportunity to draw old fans back to the WWE and the Network and how this could help spike ratings and get the so-called "Diva's Revolution" jump started once more. With a gleam in his eye, Vince decided to give the thumbs up.

Ivory rushed to hurry and answer the ringing phone. She picked up the phone after glancing at the Caller ID.

"It's on!", a voice on the other end said.

"Amy? Lita? Is this you?", Ivory asked.

"Watch RAW tonight... around the 9:00 segment", Lita said. "Call Nora and Madusa and have them watch too. Things are going to start moving mighty fast."

"Nora is here with me", Ivory said. "We just got back from the gym. I'll call Dusey. So it's a go?"

"Oh yeah", Lita said. "Vince is seeing green and has that gleem in his eyes."

"And Trish is aboard too?", Ivory asked.

"Yes", Lita answered. "I called her yesterday and I could tell she's getting restless at home. She was ready to fly down to Florida to the Performance Center last night."

"This is going to be so much fun", Ivory laughed.

"I know", Lita laughed back. "I know!"

*** BrEaK ***

That night, live on Monday Night RAW. Nikki Bella had just defeated Naomi in a Diva's Match and got the microphone.

"All of this talk about the Diva's Revolution", Nikki started. "And people want to toss out names like Sasha, like Charlotte, like Paige, like Becky... all of these wannabe Divas coming up from NXT and trying to steal my thunder... our thunder. It's not going to happen because it was my sister Brie and I who created the Divas's Revolution. We started it and if it wasn't for us, none of these little girls would even have a chance to be on RAW and in the WWE for that matter. We are the premiere Divas in WWE and we are the reason for the season. It's true! And yes, I admit that maybe I did underestimate Charlotte a little bit. Her daddy, the only reason she's in the WWE today, was a great wrestler in his time..."

"About a hundred years ago", Brie Bella interjected.

"That's true, but I guess he managed to teach his daughter something. How to lie and cheat and that's what she did. She lied and cheated and stole my Diva's Championship..."

"The longest reigning Diva's Champion in history", Alicia Fox added.

"Yes, I was", Nikki gloated. "And I will be again. Charlotte is just a little girl holding that Diva's Championship for me until I decide to take it back. And then this Revolution, my... our Diva's Revolution, will continue. The revolution that we started and we control. We are the best women wrestlers in the WWE... no, in the world today. And what is it that Paige likes to say? This is her house? No Paige, this is my house. This is Brie's house. This is Foxy's house. And none of you in the back, not in the WWE, not in NXT, no woman who has ever laced up a pair of boots can deny that. This is our world and we just let the rest of you visit sometimes.

Music hits and the crowd goes nuts as WWE Hall of Famer and former Women's Champion Lita comes out from the back and down to the ring. Brie, Nikki and Alicia do not look happy. Lita climbs into the ring and gets the mic.

"Nikki, what the hell are you rambling about?", Lita asked. "I was in the back listening and I heard you say something about how this is your house?"

"It is", Nikki exclaimed.

"And maybe I heard you wrong, but you said something about how you and these two clowns with you are the best women wrestlers in the world?"

"We are!", Nikki said.

"And this whole Diva's revolution started with you and your sister?"

"It did", Nikki said.

"Well, let me address two things", Lita said. "So far as best in the world goes, how many times have you main evented RAW? Me and Trish did on a couple of occasions. And how many times have you, for example, worked a big match like a street fight or a cage match? Ivory and I worked the cage and headlined several shows. You might be one of the top Diva's in the company today, but best wrestler? When you can go like Molly Holly, or Jacqueline, or Ivory, or Jazz or Trish or Mickie James or Beth Phoenix or AJ Lee for that matter, then you can maybe call youself a wrestler. I look at the roster here in the WWE and I see Charlotte, Sasha, Becky, Paige, Baley down in NXT... those women are wrestlers. I look at you and your sister and Alicia standing there... I see T&A and politics at work. Nothing more!"

"You're one to talk about T&A Lita", Nikki shot back. "Live sex celebrations with Edge, babies with Kane, bra and panties matches?" 

"I may have done a few crazy things in my career", Lita admitted. "But when it came time to step into this ring and wrestle, I did that too."

"That was then and this is now", Alicia said, stepping up towards Lita. "So unless you want to step up and get your butt kicked right here and now, I suggest you step back and know your role... grandma!"

"Try it and I'll lay your ass out", Lita said, glaring at the taller women. Alicia quickly backed off.

"My other thing was this so called Diva's Revolution that you two", pointing at Nikki and Brie, "claim you started."

"We did", Nikki responded.

"Well, long before there was ever a Bella in the WWE, Trish and I were headlining RAW. Ivory and I were in cage matches. The women's division was going hot and strong and could easily equal or beat anything that the men had going on. We were personalities and characters, plus we performed in that ring too. That's what the women like myself, Trish, Ivory, Molly, Luna, Sable, Chyna, had going on. We left and new women came in. Mickie, Beth Phoenix, Kharma, Nattie, Melina, Michelle McCool, and so on. The Women's Division was still hot and strong. And then the Bella's popped up. And that's when things went south and died."

"What are you trying to say?", Brie asked, anger in her voice.

"The Bellas didn't start a Diva's Revolution", Lita said. "The two of you came in and killed things. It became politics and T&A instead of wrestling. These new faces, they're here to attempt to dig the Diva's Division out of the hole that the two of you created. Nikki and Brie Bella aren't about saving the Diva's division. You're the reason it needs to be saved."

"Enough", Nikki said. "I'm so damn sick of you and your mouth, Lita. I've had enough!"

"Well, you'll be all right", Lita smiled. "I just have one more thing to say and I'll shut up. At Survivor Series in just a few weeks, there will be a match. I suggest that you get a team together and find yourself three more partners. I've spoken with Stephanie and with Vince and there will be a twelve woman elmination traditional Survivor Series match. The three of you and three partners of your choosing against myself and five of my friends."

"What? Are you for real? No!", Nikki said. "This isn't happening!"

"It is", Lita smiled once more. "I'll have my partners here next week. I suggest that you go find some friends... if you can!"

With that, Alicia and Brie charged at Lita. Lita ducked under a clothesline attempt by Alicia and shoved Brie to the mat before quickly going to the floor and out of the ring. Nikki is screaming and yelling at her fellow Team Bella partners. On the floor, Lita waves at the three women in the ring as she backs up the rampway towards the back.

"See you next week", Lita smiled, blowing the Bellas and Alicia Fox a kiss.

*** BrEaK ***

The Bellas and Alicia Fox quickly went into action to try and recruit some partners. On Smackdown, Nikki, Brie and Alicia approached Team NBC, Natayla, Becky and Charlotte.

"I know that we don't always see eye to eye", Nikki tried to explain to the three women, "but this is bigger than us. Lita is challenging all of us and what the entire WWE Diva's Division stands for."

"We have to be united", Brie added. "Be a team and take care of these old-timers trying to cash in on our work, our reputations for one last moment of glory!"

"It's us versus them", Alicia concluded. "United we stand and together we fall!"

"So what about it?", Nikki asked. "Team Bella and Team NBC united at the Survivor Series?"

Charlotte, Becky and Natayla all looked at each other and then started to laugh.

"Are you stupid?", Natayla asked the three women. "This isn't us versus them. Lita made that clear that it's her and her team versus the three of you. I'm looking forward to watching them kick your tail."

"After all the trash talking and insults, you seriously think we would team with the three of you?", Becky added. "I may have been born at night, but it wasn't last night."

"And there's one other main reason that we're going to sit this one out and watch you get your butts handed to you", Charlotte remarked.

"And why is that?", Nikki asked.

"Because the three of you are total, self-absorbed, two-faced bitches", Charlotte said with a big smile.

With that, Charlotte, Natayla and Becky walked off while the Bellas and Alicia looked at each other, exasperated looks on their faces.

*** BrEaK ***

The following Monday on RAW, Team Bella tries it again as they approach Team B.A.D.

"I guess you know what's going on with us and Lita", Nikki asked as they approached the three ladies.

"We do", Naomi said. "And I guess you want you ask us to help you out and be your partners at the Survivor Series, right?"

"It'd be a great opportunity for you, to work side by side with us to get rid of Lita and whoever her partners might be, to cement your legacy and make a name for yourself", Brie said.

"Make a name for myself?", Sasha asked. "Did you watch the Iron Man match between myself and Bayley at NXT Takeover: Respect?"

"You mean the match that you lost?", Alicia shot back.

"Well, I don't see any Diva's gold around your waist", Sasha shot back.

"Let's don't bicker", Nikki said. Taking a deeep breath, she continued. "Listen, we need your help okay? We need the three of you to team up with us at Survivor Series. So are you in?"

"What do you think, girls?", Naomi turned and asked Sasha and Tamina.

"I think that these annoying little twerps are going to get their ass kicked", Tamina said.

"Have fun at Survivor Series", Sasha added with a smile.

And with that, Team B.A.D. turned and walked away.

"Damn", Nikki said.

"Having a bad day?", a voice said from just out of camera range.

Team Bella turned and there was Paige standing there.

"What did you say?", Alicia said.

"I said it looks like you're having a bad day", Paige smiled.

"What do you want Paige?", Nikki asked, obviously irritated.

"I just wanted to let you know that at Survivor Series, when you face Lita and her team, whoever they may be... well, you need partners. I'm here."

"You?", Brie questioned. "What's the catch?"

"No catch", Paige smiled. "Listen. I don't like you and you don't like me. But I don't like the idea of those has-been's and saggy old women coming here to the WWE, to my ring and my house, and stinking up the place with their strange smells and Depends underwear. We will have plenty of opportunities to settle our differences, but for now, since the other women around here won't step up, I'm here and willing to work with you and do whatever it takes to get rid of Lita and whoever she has with her."

Nikki looked at Brie and Alicia for their thoughts. A slight nod by Brie and Nikki extended her hand to Paige.

"Welcome to the team", she smiled.

*** BrEaK ***

Later that night on RAW, Team Bella and Paige are in the ring with the mic.

"So Lita, where are you at?", Nikki shouted into the mic. "We're here. You said that you'd announce your team this week. So come on out and show us what old bag you've broken out of the retirement home to be your partner at the Survivor Series."

As Nikki finished talking, Lita's music hit and she walked out on to the ramp.

"What's the matter girls", Lita smiled as she stood on the ramp with a mic in her hand. "Looks to me as if you're having a little trouble finding partners."

"We've got all the partners we need right here", Brie said as she pointed at Paige.

"Damn straight!", Paige scowled.

"Well, I haven't had that problem", Lita smiled. "My phone has been ringing off the hook from old friends and foes alike volunteering to be part of my team at Survivor Series and kick your butts."

"So, show us who you got", Brie said.

"Well, I'm not going to bring out all of my partners right now", Lita smiled. "I'm going to give you four another week to find two more partners for the match at Survivor Series before I show all of my hand."

"She doesn't have anyone", Paige shouted. "No one is stupid enough to want to team with Lita and get their butts kicked!"

"Keep thinking that", Lita laughed. "But two women are here tonight and will be part of my team, my partners at Survivor Series." Turning to the crowd, Lita said, "Should I bring them out?"

The live crowd roared and screamed in excitement, a roar of cheers filling the arena.

"I think that means yes", Lita joked.

The crowd got loud and cheered once more.

"Well, so her you go. My first team mate is a former mulitple time Women's Champion, a Hall of Famer and my best friend, this is... Trish Stratus!"

The crowd blew up in excitement and cheers as Trish Stratus walked out to the ramp, giving Lita a big hug. Team Bella and Paige stood in the ring, frowns covering their faces.

As Trish waved at the crowd and then took her spot next to Lita, Lita spoke once more.

"And joining Trish and myself is another true iconic legend, a former Women's Champion and incredible woman, this is... Ivory!"

Ivory walked out to join Trish and Lita on the ramp as the crowd erupted once more in cheers.

Lita stood and waited as Trish and Ivory hugged and soaked in the applause and cheers. In the ring, The Bellas, Alicia and Paige were beside themselves with frustration and stress.

Lita got on the mic once more.

"Go find two more partners, girls. We'll be back next week with the rest of our team. See you at Survivor Series."

LIta, Trish and Ivory walked to the back as RAW went to commercial.

*** BrEaK ***

The next night, at Smackdown, Nikki, Brie and Alicia were talking.

"We need to find two more partners for the match at Survivor Series", Nikki told her sister and friend.

"I don't know why no one wants to team with us", Alicia muttered in frustration.

"They're just jealous of us", Brie replied.

"That makes sense", Alicia agreed. "But that's still no reason to be such petty cry babies."

Stephanie McMahon walks up.

"Hello Ladies, how's it going?"

"Fine Stephanie. How are you?", Brie asks.

"I'm good", Steph smiles. "I was just wondering if you've found your other two partners for the match against Lita, Ivory and Trish and their partners at Survivor Series yet?"

"Not yet", Nikki admitted. "These women are so childish and petty sometimes."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone", Steph smiled. "By the way, I just wanted to let you know that Vince is very excited about this match between Team Bella, Paige and whoever your partners will be against Lita, Ivory, Trish and their three partners."

"He is?", Brie replied.

"He's even decided to add a special guest referee for the match", Steph smiled.

"A special guest referee?", Nikki said, her smile turning into a frown as she looked at her sister.

"Do you know who the referee will be?", Alicia asked.

"I do", Steph smiled once more. "And there will be a special guest ring announcer too."

"Who...?", Brie asked. "Why is Vince adding these extra people?"

"I told you", Steph smiled. "He's excited about the match and wants to make it even more special."

"So... who is the guest referee?", Nikki asked.

"And the ring announcer?", Alicia added.

"I'll announce the guest referee on RAW Monday night", Stephanie said. "As for the guest ring announcer, well... here she comes now."

The Bellas and Alicia looked and here is Vickie Guerrero.

"Excuse me! I said, excuse me!", Vickie smiled at the three ladies.

"What the hell are you doing here?", Brie said as she glared at Vickie, who was standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm going to be the special guest ring announcer for your match at Survivor Series", Vickie laughed. "I can't wait to see Lita and Trish and the others kick your ass. And now, if you'll excuse me." With a loud, cackling laugh, Vickie walked away.

Brie, Nikki and Alicia turned to Stephanie, who was still standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Good luck finding yourselves two more partners", Steph said. "Have a great night!"

Steph walked off as Nikki, Brie and Alicia exchanged looks once more.

"We are so screwed!", Brie muttered.

"Maybe not", Alicia said as she spotted two familiar faces across the room. "Wait right here!"

As Nikki and Brie watched, Alicia walked over to where Cameron and Eva Marie were standing and talking.

"Hey Alicia, what's up?", Cameron said as Alicia approached the two women.

With a look back towards Brie and Nikki, Alicia smiled a big smile.

"Ladies, can we talk?"

*** BrEaK ***

The following Monday on RAW, Renee Young is backstage.

"As everyone is aware of by now, at Survivor Series, there will be an elimination match between a team lead by Nikki Bella and Team Bella versus a team of legends and iconic Divas led by WWE Hall of Famer Lita. So far, on Nikki's team, her partners that have been announced are her sister, Brie Bella, Alicia Fox and Paige. On Team Legends, led by Lita, so far they have announced Lita being joined in that ring by WWE Hall of Famer and five time Woman's Champion Trish Stratus and former WWE Women's Champion Ivory. Tonight, it's time to find out who else will be joining these outstanding women in that ring at Survivor Series. Please welcome my guests at this time, Nikki, Brie, the Bellas and Alicia Fox. This is Team Bella. And also, former two time Divas Champion Paige."

Team Bella and Paige stepped into the picture.

"You know Renee, this is so unfair", Nikki started. "We are being forced to wrestle those retired old bags at Survivor Series."

"It is so unfair", Alicia said.

"And the so-called Divas here in the WWE are too jealous and too scared to step up", Brie remarked.

"I stepped up", Paige said. "Because despite what Lita and Trish and Ivory may tell you... this is our house now! We control the WWE and we are not backing down from anyone."

"They didn't think we could find two more partners and get a team together", Nikki said. "But we did! We did!"

"And I am so proud of these two women for stepping up and being warriors. They're fighters!", Brie said.

"We are ready for anything now", Paige added.

"And here are the two final members of Team Bella, ready to help us throw out the wrinkly, nasty, smelly old person trash at Survivor Series", Nikki smiled. "Come on in ladies!"

"Here are Cameron and Eva Marie", Alicia introduced the two as they stepped into the scene the other women clapped and applauded.

"So Lita, Trish, Ivory and whoever else you have, we've got a team. We're ready for you and at Survivor Series, bring it", Nikki said.

"Get ready to be sent back to the retirement home", Eva Marie added.

The women laughed and walked off as Renee Young closed the segment.

"Eva Marie and Cameron, along with Paige joining Team Bella at the Survivor Series to face Lita, Trish Stratus, Ivory and whoever their partners will be. Hopefully, we'll find out later tonight."

*** BrEaK ***

Later that night on RAW, Vickie Guerrero came to the ring.

"Excuse me! I said, Excuse me!", Vickie shouted into the microphone. "It is so good to be back here on Monday Night RAW! As you know, at Survivor Series, there will be a Survivor Series elimination match between six of the current WWE Divas, led by Nikki Bella and Team Bella against Team Legends, six female WWE Superstars, led by WWE Hall of Famer Lita. As Stephanie McMahon announced on Smackdown last week, I will be the guest ring announcer for this historic match. I am so happy that I will be able to sit at ringside and watch the Bellas get their butts kicked."

Vickie hesistated for a moment to give the fans time to cheer before continuing.

"As we learned earlier tonight, Nikki and Brie Bella have completed their team for this match at Survivor Series. The Bella team will consist of Nikki Bella, her sister Brie Bella, Alicia Fox, Paige, Cameron and Eva Marie. And now it's time to find out who they will be facing. Please welcome to the ring WWE Hall of Famer Lita, WWE Hall of Famer Trish Stratus and former WWE Women's Champion Ivory."

Lita, Ivory and Trish walked down to the ring and climbed in, exchanging hugs with Vickie Guerrero as they entered the ring. Lita got the mic.

"So they went and got Cameron and Eva Marie?", Lita said. "Pardon me if I'm not shaking too much. After all, I've got Trish Stratus on my side."

The fans screamed and cheered. Lita waited for them to calm down and then said, "And I've got Ivory with me!"

More screams and cheers.

"And we have three more ladies waiting in the back, ready to join the fight and be our partners at Survivor Series", Lita smiled. "Should we bring them out?"

Lita laughed as the fans went crazy with cheers and screams. Then she handed the mic to Ivory.

"Our first partner is a lady outside this ring and one of the best wrestlers ever inside this ring. One of my best friends and a true legend in every way and shape and form, please welcome Molly Holly."

Molly Holly came down the ramp to the ring, waving at the crowd and smiling. She exchanged hugs with Lita, Trish and Ivory as she entered the ring and then stepped to the side next to Ivory, who handed the mic off to Trish.

"And our next partner... well, she's not a lady to mess with. Please welcome Victoria!"

Here comes Lisa Marie Varon, aka "Victoria" to the ring. Waving at the crowd and exchanging hugs with all of the ladies already in the ring.

Trish handed the mic back over to Lita.

"And as for our final partner, it was a tough call. Actually, it wasn't a tough call at all. As soon as word about this match at Survivor Series got out, this lady called me up and said 'I want in!', and I sure as hell wasn't going to tell her no. Please welcome the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix."

Beth Phoenix came to the ring and greeted the other ladies. As the fans cheered and the women stood there in the middle of the ring, accepting the applause and tribute, here comes Team Bella, Paige, Cameron and Eva Marie on to the ramp.

"Is it Senior Night on RAW tonight?", Brie asked as she pointed at the women in the ring.

"Molly Holly? Victoria? Beth Phoenix? That's it? These are your legends?", Nikki exclaimed. "A super hero? A crazy woman? And Beth, who ran from the WWE with her tail tucked between her legs a few years ago?"

"Why don't you come to the ring and see how much running I do?", Beth Phoenix said, a scowl on her face.

"We don't want you to break a hip", Cameron shot back.

Before any more words could be exchanged, Stephanie McMahon appeared on the Titantron.

"Ladies", Stephanie said. "Now that the teams have been announced for the match between Team Bella and Team Legends at Survivior Series, I wanted to inform everyone of a special stipulation added by my father for the match. For this match, there will be a special referee. She will be in charge and call the match right down the middle. Please allow me to introduce our special referee for this elimination match, WWE Hall of Famer Alundra Blayze, also known as Madusa."

Madusa stepped into the picture and stood next to Stephanie on the Titantron.

"And I promise you Steph... and I want everyone involved in this match to know, that I will call this match strictly down the middle. And may the best group of women wrestlers win!"

"What? What?", Nikki Bella screamed. "Her? The referee? No! I say no!"

And with that Team Bella, consisting of Nikki, Brie, Alicia Fox, Paige, Cameron and Eva Marie charged the ring. As they entered the ring, they were quickly met by the waiting legends. Ivory tossed Eva Marie to the floor. Beth Phoenix grabbed Brie gorilla pressed her, tossing her to the mat so she could roll to the floor. Alicia got nailed by Lita and then flattened by a bulldog, courtesy of Trish Stratus. Molly went after Paige and after ducking a clothesline, scored with one of her own, sending Paige to the floor. Just that quickly, it was Cameron and Nikki alone in the ring with the Legends team. Cameron quickly dropped to the mat and rolled from the ring, leaving Nikki on her own, facing off against Ivory, Lita, Molly, Beth and Trish. Nikki backed away and backed right into a waiting Victoria. One quick "Widow's Peak" and Nikki was down. Brie and Alicia reached in and pulled Nikki's prone body from the ring as the Legend's Team celebrating. As the fans cheered, Team Bella fled the ring and exited to the back.

*** BrEaK ***

And finally, the night arrived. Madusa was the first to go to the ring, wearing a low cut referee's shirt and black stretch pants. Wearing a serious expression on her face, it was obvious that she was all business and ready to go. The camera flashed to the back and split shots were shown of both Team B.A.D. and Team N.B.C., along with NXT Women's Champion Bayley all watching moniters and anticipating the classic Survivor Series match. Vickie Guerrero came out and entered the ring.

"The next match is a special Diva's Survivor Series elimination match. Introducing first, the special guest referee for this match, legend, icon and Hall of Famer, Madusa Micelli, also known as Alundra Blayze."

Madusa stepped forward and waved to the crowd and then allowed Vickie to continue.

"First, introducing the team representing the WWE Diva's Division. This is Nikki and Brie, the Bellas, Paige, Alicia Fox, Cameron and Eva Marie. This is Team Bella!"

The fans booed loudly as Team Bella entered the ring, with Nikki and Brie trying to intimidate Madusa almost immediately. Madusa pointed at the referee's shirt and the Bella's quickly backed down. Then Vickie Guerrero continued.

"And the opposing team, legends and Icons all, please welcome WWE Hall of Famer Trish Stratus, WWE Hall of Famer Lita, Ivory, Molly Holly, Victoria and 'The Glamazon' Beth Phoenix. This is Team Legends!"

Introductions complete, Vicky left the ring and went to her seat at ringside. Madusa quickly explained the rules to each team and then sent both teams to their sides of the ring. Madusa called for the bell and the match was on.

WWE Survivor Series Elimination Match - Special Referee: Madusa

Team Bella (Nikki Bella, Brie Bella, Alicia Fox, Cameron, Paige & Eva Marie) versus Team Legends (Lita, Trish Stratus, Molly Holly, Ivory, Victoria and Beth Phoenix)

The match started quickly with Brie Bella starting off against Molly Holly. Several minutes with lots of quick tags and several pin attempts, but no success for any team. Finally, Ivory scores with a bulldog off the top rope on Cameron to get the first elimination and pinfall. A kick in the head by Alicia Fox to Molly allows Team Bella to rebound and score the second elimination as Molly is stunned and pinned. The next fall occurs when Alicia and Eva Marie distract Ivory and she falls victim to a "rack attack" by Nikki Bella. Victoria goes after Alicia on the outside and loses track of the count while tossing her around. Both are counted out and eliminated from the match. Trish catches Eva Marie off guard and nails her with some "Stratusfaction", thus the pink haired Diva is next to be eliminated. Trish is celebrating and thus doesn't see Paige coming up from behind. Paige nails Trish with the "Paige Turner" and scores the pin. Trish is eliminated. It's down to Nikki, Brie and Paige against Lita and Beth Phoenix. Lita scores against Brie with the "Twist of Fate" and Brie is out of the match. Lita takes on Paige next and seems to be dominating. A tag out to Beth Phoenix and Beth turns around, nailing Lita with a kick. Heel turn as Beth scores with the "Glam-Slam" on Lita and then walks from the ring, thus allowing herself to be counted out. Beth is gone and the boos are deafening in the arena. Nikki is smiling as she covers Lita. Madusa is there, but refuses to make the pin count. Paige attacks Madusa from behind and tosses her from the ring. Nikki covers Lita once more and Paige is outside the ring, ripping the referee's shirt off of Madusa. She tries to slide into the ring, quickly throwing on the fallen Madusa's ref shirt, but Vickie Guerrero is up from her seat at ringside and grabs Paige's leg, keeping Paige from getting back into the ring to make a three count. Nikki is up and at the ropes, watching Vickie and Paige have their confrontation. Lita is up from behind and grabs Nikki. A "Twist of Fate" and Lita has Nikki covered, but there is no referee as Madusa is still down. From the back, here comes former WWE Diva Jacqueline rushing to the ring and she's wearing a referee's shirt. She's in the ring and makes the count. Lita has pinned Nikki Bella. Nikki is eliminated. As Nikki is rolled from the ring, Paige is screaming and yelling at ringside. She shoves Vickie Guerrero away, but has forgotten about Madusa. Madusa grabs Paige from behind and tosses her back into the ring where Lita is waiting. A kick and a Twist of Fate by Lita. She covers Paige. Madusa and Jacqueline both look at each other and then both drop down to the referee's position. In perfect synch, one on each side of Lita pinning Paige, they make the three count. Paige is eliminated and Lita (and Team Legends) wins.

Winners: Team Legends (Lita is the final survivor.)

As Paige is rolled from the ring, Ivory, Trish, Molly and Victoria all come back out and join Lita, Madusa, Vickie and Jacqueline in the ring to celebrate and soak in the cheers and screams of the fans and WWE Universe.

After the match backstage a short while later, the Divas (Brie, Nikki, Alicia, Eva Marie, Cameron, Paige and Beth Phoenix) are hugging and celebrating with the female wrestlers (Lita, Trish, Madusa, Ivory, Molly, Jacquiline, Victoria) and Vicky.

"I think we stole the show", Trish smiled as she hugged Lita.

"I think so too", Lita agreed. "Great job girls", she smiled over at Brie, Paige and Nikki.

"That was so much fun", Beth Phoenix said. "I wish we could do something like this every night."

"Listen to you, little Miss Traitor", Ivory picked at the bigger woman. "Yeah, it was fun!"

The celebration and self-congratulatory moment continued for a bit longer. Team NBC (Natayla, Charlotte and Becky), Team B.A.D. (Naomi, Sasha and Tamina) and NXT Women's Champion Bayley all joined in and the party atmosphere was strong backstage. And here comes WWE owner and Vice President Stephanie McMahon.

"That was incredible", Steph said as she hugged Lita and Trish. "I just finished telling Hunter and Vince that I think you ladies just stole the show."

"How did that go over?", Madusa asked with a grin.

"Hunter agreed. Vince just mumbled something about 'it was good', but since he didn't book the match... well."

"We'd better just take what we get and enjoy it", Ivory laughed.

"Exactly", Steph grinned. "Anyhow, it was a great match and everyone looked great out there."

"Thanks girl", Victoria smiled.

"Before everyone leaves", Steph said, "I have a proposition for our alumni ladies. Just an idea if you're interested, we can look into it."

"What is it, Steph?", Vickie asked.

"Just think about this. Lita, Trish, Ivory, Molly, Victoria, Jacqueline, Vickie and Madusa... all in a house together for three weeks? And we film everything?"

"Legends House Two?", Molly asked.

"But all WWE Legendary women wrestlers", Steph said. "Would any of you be interested?"

All of the women looked at each other, smiles and nods on their faces. Finally, Trish turned to Stephanie.

"I think it's safe to say that there is some interest here", Trish said as the other women nodded and smiled in affirmation.

"Damn straight", Jacqueline added.

"Great", Steph smiled once more. "Let's go talk!"

The End!


End file.
